the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Ton Theon
The Clan of the Gods Here we believe in knowledge and unity. We look after each other first, and other clans second. We’ve learned that not every dragon deserves a second chance. We fight for what we believe is right. We strive for the truth and books are held dear to our hearts. We also have an uncanny connection to the gods. Not only have we spoken to and are on good terms with the deities of Sornieth, particularly our great Goddess of Light, but we also have connection with gods from another world. History Seeking Clan The founder of the clan was Nightbane, a mirror with a love for learning and a passion for acceptance. She was abandoned as a hatchling and would have died if the Lightweaver hadn’t found her. The Lightweaver dropped the young Nightbane off at one of her many schools and there she was raised by some of the best Light scholars and philosophers in the world. One of her favorite teachers was a mirror named Night and she became close to them. She looked up to them like a father, and they were the closest thing to a parent she had ever known. She would always bother Night and everyone had started to call the hatchling Night’s bane because of it. The name stuck and the little orphaned hatchling was named Nightbane. As she grew up she was an avid reader and learner. She was one of the most gifted students of the school. Her grades were nothing less than perfect. She was praised and awarded and graduated with straight As. As an award for her hard work she was given her own land to start a clan in. The only problem was she had no idea how to get dragons to join. All her life she had been too focused on schoolwork to socialize. She had no friends and was unsure how to interact with others. Thankfully a tundra named Icetip was the first to join her clan. He and Nightbane had known each other for years and he was placed in the school for the same reason. But Nightbane never paid much attention to him and never bothered to get to know him despite his many attempts at speaking with her. Unlike Nightbane his poor memory made him fail at the school. He hadn’t even graduated and dropped out to join Nightbane’s clan instead. Icetip had always wanted to be friends with Nightbane and he was excited to join her clan. He had excellent charisma and his friendly nature attracted dragons to the clan. Before Nightbane knew it dragons from all over were joining. They were dragons and hatchlings with nowhere else to go. All that they wanted was a home. The clan’s purpose became clear to Nightbane then. This would be the clan of second chances, because every dragon deserved a second chance no matter what. What ever happened in the past didn’t matter in this clan. She wanted everyone to be accepted here. She wanted dragons to be given second chances just like she was given. The clan was named Seeking Clan, because that’s what the clan did. They seeked dragons who needed homes. The Civil War As the clan grew bigger and needed more land to support them, their relationships with Beastclans became weary. Nightbane wished to remain peaceful with them, but it was difficult as they needed the same resources as her clan. Unknown to her she had already made war with the harpies. The land that she was given was actually a harpy nesting ground, and when she settled her clan on this land she had accidently killed the eggs that were hidden in nests. The harpies wanted revenge and their land back. Meanwhile longnecks and centaurs argued over resources with Seeking Clan. They needed the clan’s territory to hunt in. Negotiations were made, but on shaky terms. Spies were moved into Seeking Clan to keep an eye on the dragons. As the clan’s outside relations became unstable so did the inner clan. Sapphiremoon was a hatchling who was hatched in the Scarred Wasteland and separated from her clan. She stumbled away to the edge of the territory where it was connected to the Sea of a Thousand Currents. There she had almost drowned. She was saved by a few Water dragons, but they didn’t wish to keep her. They sensed a bad omen about her. Nightbane did not believe in such things and welcomed Sapphire into her clan. She soon saw that this hatchling was very violent and had the disturbing ability to eat meat even though she was a skydancer. She decided to make Sapphire her apprentice and to teach her the ways of Light. She tried to teach her that not everything had to be solved with violence. But none of her teachings worked. Sapphire grew up to be a violent and unpleasant dragon. She wanted to return to her birth flight, but Nightbane would not let her. Nightbane knew that Sapphire would not be able to survive the Wasteland. She had grown up in the Sunbeam Ruins and would have had no idea how to survive in such a harsh environment. Nightbane was also worried that her violence would be a danger to herself and others. She couldn’t let the skydancer leave the clan. This caused Sapphire to become bitter and angry. She whined about how she was the prisoner of Seeking Clan to other dragons. Some sympathized with her and became her loyal followers. These followers became known as Immunists. They supported Sapphiremoon and her violence. They agreed that it was wrong of Nightbane not to let her return to her true flight. Together they planned for Nightbane’s assassination. Nightbane, oblivious to Sapphire’s plans bought some territory in the Hewn City to research and sent a small group of dragons there to study it. It wasn’t long before a mysterious Shadow mirror named Shiningscourge made her appearance. She did not make herself known to Nightbane and she hid at the edge of the territory. She convinced some Seeking Clan members to follow her though lies and empty promises. They called themselves the Illuminists. Some dragons thought she would give them protection. Others believed she could give them wealth. But the real reason Shining was there was to prevent Nightbane from uncovering secrets that should not be unearthed. Both Shiningscourge and the Beastclans wanted to wait until Sapphiremoon made her move before they did anything. The Beastclans hoped that the clan would destroy themself and Shining hoped that it would give her the perfect opportunity to move in, take over, and destroy Nightbane’s research. But Sapphire was caught in the middle of her scheming and she and her closest allies (Bloodmoon and Hywela) were imprisoned. Nightbane grew paranoid at the betrayal of so many of her dragons. Even Night, the same dragon who raised her had betrayed her, and believed Sapphire would make the better leader (Although Night did think an assassination was a little extreme). Dracula and Night broke Sapphiremoon and her allies out of the prison and murdered the Seeker (Seeker= A dragon loyal to Nightbane) guard, Shimmer. All of the Immunists went into hiding and Nightbane’s paranoia grew worse. She doubted the loyalty of even those closest to her. Finally, Sapphire had made her move and the result was a bloody battle. The Illuminists joined in the fight later, and they suffered little casualties and injuries. Sapphiremoon had attacked Nightbane by herself. She was at a disadvantage. Nightbane was stronger and more skilled than Sapphire, and the skydancer would have lost if she hadn’t played dirty. She threatened Icetip’s life, making Nightbane helpless. She thought that then she had won, but before Sapphire could even think, Shiningscourge had appeared and snapped her neck. Meanwhile as Nightbane dealt with her battle, the prophecy of the exiled fae named Flare came true. She was adopted into the clan after the Oracles of Water Flight exiled her for her promise of a destructive prophecy. Nightbane, like with Sapphiremoon, didn’t believe them and let Flare join her clan. But the prophecy came true and when she and her best friend, Whirlpool were met with life and death she erupted into a ball of flame. Her flames spread across the clan and chased dragons out of the tunnels. All fighting except for the battle between Shining and Nightbane were stopped. Nightbane struggled with Shining. Both mirrors were evenly matched and neither could find an advantage over the other. Meanwhile, Icetip had passed out from smoke inhalation. Who would have won is unknown because Nike, a blind mirror took over the fight. She attacked Shining and held the Shadow mirror off so Nightbane could fly Icetip to safety. That day every member of the clan whether Seeker, Immunist, Iluminist or undecided watched their home burn down. Nike fought against Shining with no sight. The heat from the flames made her heat vision useless, and the smoke clogged up her sense of smell. She had nothing but Shining's huffs and grunts, and the touch of her scales to guide her through the fight. But against all odds, Nike survived. She survived and broke the clan’s attention away from the fire. She told the dragons that they needed to decide their loyalties. All dragon loyal to Nightbane were to follow her to the Beacon of the Radiant Eye, while all others were to stay behind with the burning clan and hope Shining would arise from the ash to lead them. There the clan split in two. Those loyal to Nightbane eventually settled in a large stone tower near the Beacon, which overlooked the ocean. The tower was used as a backup library of the Lightweaver’s and was filled with books. It was an honor to the Light dragons. Nightbane stepped down from her role as leader and made Nike leader instead. She thought Nike with her quick thinking and leadership skills she showed during the battle would be able to lead the clan better than she ever could. Nike decided that with a new leader and a new home that the clan needed a new purpose and name. The clan was no longer the home of second chances. They had learned the hard way that not every dragon deserved one. The clan’s new purpose was to protect their own, continue their research and help other dragons to a certain extent. No more letting in violent dragons who cause more harm than good. She named the clan, Clan Ton Theon, the Clan of the Gods, because of the clan’s good relationship with the Lightweaver, and because there were currently three gods from another world living in their clan. It was also supposed to be an inside joke, because she used to believe she was a goddess. Shiningscourge survived and founded Clan Lampsi. Seekers: Seekers are dragons who are loyal to Nightbane and her beliefs. These dragons believe that knowledge is an important source of power that must be shared. They don't like unnecessary violence and believe that order and peace is the way to live. They want to help those who cannot help themselves and give second chances to even those who may not deserve it. This term hasn't been used since the Civil War. Illuminists: Illuminists are dragons loyal to Shiningscourge. They are against free knowledge and enlightenment. They claim that too much knowledge can destroy a dragon. That knowledge in the wrong claws is dangerous. That secrets should stay secrets. They are afraid of the secrets that could be unlocked in the Sunbeam Ruins and advises against trying to unlock them. They want these secrets, among other things to stay hidden forever. Now an outdated concept. All Lampsi dragons consider themselves 'Illuminists" Immunists: Immunists are dragons loyal to Sapphiremoon and her beliefs. They support her claim that she is being held prisoner in Seeking Clan and that Nightbane is not a good leader. They believe in the 'harsh reality'. That dragons cannot be babied or coddled. That dragons must learn to grow up and 'get over' their disabilities. They also believe that a dragon should be able to settle anywhere they choose no matter how dangerous. This concept died with Sapphiremoon. Lampsi War A harpy prince named Nightjhar ran away from his flock. He didn’t enjoy a lifestyle of being pampered by the females and he had a great hatred for dragons. He wanted to help his people fight the dragons. He hated that the females were risking their lives while all he did was sit around and be spoiled all day. Nightjhar wanted to fight. So he stole a spear and ran away. He bumped into Muerto, a coatl dragon (who’s actually an alien god from another world) and attempted to kill him. But Nightjhar failed and broke his wing. Muerto took pity on the harpy and promised to bring him to Clan Ton Theon so he could be healed. It took awhile for Nightjhar to trust Muerto, but through a crazy journey that involved crossing hostile territory the two bonded and became friends. Once they had arrived at Clan Ton Theon Muerto took Nightjhar to the healer, Alaria. Nightjhar’s trust was shaken when he discovered that this clan of dragons was the same clan that took over his flock’s old territory a couple years ago and killed the harpy eggs that were lain there. Nightjhar’s egg was the only one that survived. It was revealed that Nightbane, was unaware that the land was previously owned by harpies. She only understood that the Lightweaver gave her the land as a reward. There were eggs that were found, but they were long dead before any dragon arrived. It’s suspected that the Lightweaver killed the eggs, but not proven. Many dragons don’t want to prove it. They don’t want to think that their great goddess would kill innocent harpy eggs. After Nightjhar was assured that the clan was not responsible for the death of his kin he wanted to help clear the misunderstanding between his flock and the dragon clan. Nike decided to take over Clan Lampsi, the original territory of the clan and the territory that rightfully belonged to Nightjhar’s flock and give it to the harpy flock as a peace offering. Nike’s plan failed. Clan Lampsi was surrounded by an indestructible barrier, and no dragons could enter unless a guard let them in. The only dragon that would not have been recognized by the Lampsi dragons was one of the alien gods named Sepulchral. Sepulchral agreed to become a spy and try to destroy the barrier from the inside. After Sepulchral entered Lampsi, Nike and her dragons were ambushed by harpies. A dragon from an allied clan was slain by the harpies and Nightjhar was taken back by his kin. Nike was forced to retreat. Meanwhile as Nike was away another alien god entered the clan. His name was Naperone and he was bad news. He was Muerto’s brother and Muerto tried to warn the clan that he was dangerous. No one listened. Later Naperone tried to kill Nike's daughter, but before he could Nike stopped him and kicked him out. She learned to listen to Muerto after that. Nightbane started to regret making Nike leader. Nightbane felt Nike had made unwise decision in regard to Lampsi and the harpies. The clan founder felt that Nike should have never interfered. Back at Nightjhar’s flock Nightjhar was taken to the dungeons. He was to be executed for his crimes against his flock. He had ran away, learned to fight, befriended dragons and had even worn a mask. The flock even had a new prince to replace him with. In Clan Lampsi Sepulchral learned how miserable life was there. The clan was facing a famine and he had nothing to eat. He eventually learned that the clan’s barrier came from the magic of a coatl named Aureole who had been cursed and was currently stone. Sep found that he could talk to Aureole even while she was in this form. He fell in love with her and eventually kissed her stone form which ‘broke’ the curse as well as the barrier. However Aureole could have undid her curse the entire time. She had called upon her father who is a minor god of Sornieth. He lent Aureole his power upon the promise that she would kill Shiningscourge and take over Lampsi. But she wasn’t powerful or brave enough to kill Shining. She knew her father would kill her if she didn’t, so she pretended to be a ‘damsel in distress’ to lure Sep to her. She wanted Sepulchral to protect her from her father. Once the barrier was broken Shining discovered Sep was a spy from Ton Theon. She captured him and Aureole and sent a letter to Nike saying how she planned to execute Sepulchral in five days if Nike didn’t show her face in Lampsi. So Nike arrived with some of her best warriors and fought with Shining. A tundra named Future killed the dragon holding Sep hostage while Nike found Shining’s daughter and took her hostage. Shining then threatened Aureole’s life. Sepulchral begged Nike to save Aureole, so Nike let Shining’s daughter go. Shining let Aureole return to Sepulchral and she let the Ton Theon dragons escape. Nike wanted to go to Nightjhar’s flock and save him too, but her warriors were too exhausted and injured from the battle had Lampsi. And Sepulchral was bleeding heavily. Nike chose to save Sepulchral instead of Nightjhar and led her dragons back home. The Hewn City The Hewn City Research Crew was created back when Nightbane was leader and the clan was called Seeking Clan. Nightbane had bought a small section of the Hewn City to research and she sent a team of skilled dragons to do it. The team included June the fae, the leader of the expedition and an experienced archaeologist of the Sunbeam Ruins, Junio the skydancer, who was mated to June and was an expert in translating ancient languages, December the mirror, who was June and Junio's granddaughter and was great at exploring and made sure they left no stone undocumented, Earthquake and old snapper who used to be an anthropologist in Dragonhome, Night an old mirror who was skilled in many things such as map making and documenting items, and Fireworks, a ridgeback that was brought along as a guard. The research team made stunning progress, and Nightbane couldn't have been more proud. June would often write letters back to the clan on updates. But one day the letters stopped. It was like the research team had disappeared off the planet. For a week there was no word from the research team. Nightbane would have sent a dragon to check on them, but that was when the clan's Civil War had happened. After the clan had settled into their new home and were renamed to Clan Ton Theon, Tonatiuh, the clan's courier was sent to check up on the team. Naomi . The Alien Gods The first one arrived when the clan was still known as Seeking Clan. He was a tiny, half starved coatl, with feathers grey and bleak. Two of the clan's hunters found him. He was clearly dazed and confused, and he claimed he was the God of Death. His name was Dios de Muerto, and he was brought to Nightbane for questioning. The clan did not believe the claims of this young coatl at first, but Nightbane decided to trust what he was saying, and later he was able to prove of his godhood with the strange stories of a world alien to the dragons, and the Sacred black flames he could create. Soon after he had arrived so did his friend, Niossa the Goddess of Love, in the form of a pearlcatcher, and his cat Bubonic, in the form of a guardian. Camaraderie, Niossa's mouse had also arrived with Niossa in the form a pukasloth. It was Nightbane's goal to help these gods return to their home, and they did through the help of the Lightweaver after the clan's Civil War. No one expected to hear from these gods ever again. But soon enough they returned. It was the young Shadeling, Inkdrop who brought them back. She could now create portals to other worlds. Soon more and more gods began to visit Ton Theon through Inkdrop. Some were good, others not so much. The new leader of Ton Theon, Nike wanted to encourage visits from these gods, but she soon learned that this was a mistake when one of them tried to kill her own daughter. Now Nike is left to clean up the mess, and she must be weary whenever a new one of these aliens show up. Brief Info . Meet the Gods Major Gods * Virtuous (Goddess of Time) * Ludicrous (God of Space) * Sadzi (Goddess of the Sun) * Badru (God of the Moon) * Sagacious (Goddess of Knowledge) * Guerra (God of War) * Naperone (God of Randomness) ((And waffles :3)) * Disconsolate (Goddess of Precipitation) * Zeamays (God of Nature) * Archna (Goddess of Sin and Spiders) * Antediluvian (Goddess of Dinosaurs) * Niossa (Goddess of Love) * Muerto (God of Death) Godly Guardians * Pendelum (Goddess of Clocks) * Zodiac (God of Constellations) * Savus (God of Fire) * Lauchna (Goddess of Ice) * Tsundoku (Goddess of Reading) * Pathi (Goddess of Claws) * Chance (God of Chance) * Birostris (God of Saltwater) * Fabaceae (Goddess of Carrots) * Recluse (Goddess of Venom) * Carnage (God of Carnotauruses) * Camaraderie (God of Friendship) * Bubonic (Goddess of Pathogens) Minor Gods * Nostopathy (Goddess of Memories) * Reflection (Goddess of Color) * Nullity (Goddess of Depression) * Oxytocin (Goddess of Joy) * Elymas (God of Agriculture) * Bacitracin (God of Medicine) * Nepenthe (Goddess of Revenge) * Aitema (Goddess of Dragons) * Kissa (Goddess of Maternal Love) * Eumoirous (God of Shared Interests) * Sepulchral (God of Souls) * Match (God of Accidents) * Sonder (Guide of the Underworld) * Arkina (Goddess of Animal Souls) * Iniquity (God of Judgement) * Hemorrhage (Goddess of Punishment) Other * Evan (The Mortal Turned God) * Mason (The Ghost) * Nefarious (The Demon) * Saprophyte (The Nonexistent) * Zinnia (Fledgling) * Dani (Fledgling) Current Locations Because it's hard to keep track of these guys. Ton Theon * Muerto * Bubonic * Niossa * Sepulchral * Eumoirous * Sonder * Camaraderie * Sagacious * Nostopathy * Nepenthe * Nullity * Mason * Evan * Pathi * Guerra (Prisoner) * Naperone (Prisoner) * Match (Prisoner) The Underworld * Virtuous * Ludicrous * Pendulum * Zodiac * Nefarious The Mortal Realm * Iniquity * Hemorrage * Arkina Other * Oxytocin and Reflection are chilling in Niossa's land * Chance is currently living with a clan on Sornieth * Everyone else are in their respective lands Clan Territory Old . New . Current Members * Nike (Clan Leader) * Morningmist (Scribe) * Nightbane (Clan Founder)(Scholar) * Icetip (Counsellor) * Future (Scout) * Muerto (Necromancer)(Artist)(Deity) * Niossa (Counsellor)(Deity) * Bubonic (Deity)(Guard) * Inkdrop (Shapeshifter)(Shadeling) * Sepulchral (Deity)(Warrior) * Eumoirous (Deity)(Artist) * Guerra (Prisoner)(Deity) * Naperone (Prisoner)(Deity) * Sonder (Deity)(Scout) * Match (Former deity)(Prisoner) * Nostopathy (Deity) * Nepenthe (Deity)(Assassin) * Nullity (Deity)(Dressmaker) * Mason (Ghost)(Artist) * Evan (Deity?) * Hireath (?) (Shapeshifter)(Shadeling) * Munin (?) (Shapeshifter)(Shadeling) * Hecate (Healer) * Kiwi (Hatchling) * Sundial (Hatchling) * Lakra (Librarian)(Storyteller) * Masika (Librarian) * Tonatiuh (Messenger) * Neith (Hunter) * Sunlight (Religious Devotee) * Moonlight (Ambassador) * Flare (Artist) * Whirlpool (Entertainer)(Insect catcher) * Amara (Nanny)(Guard)(Gardener) * Stag (Warrior) * Corkscrew (Former Smith) * Firespitter (Chef)(Seer) * Obsidian (Lairkeeper)(Guard) * Alaria (Healer)(Gardener)(Inventor) * Bonita (Chef)(Warrior)(Counsellor) * Solstice (Elder) * Hywela (Mercenary)(Prisoner) * AceArrow (Archer)(Warrior) * Frankenstien (Artist)(Construct) * Tarasque (Hatchling) * TrickorTreat (Hatchling) * Candycorn (Hatchling) * Soul (Artist)(Musician)(Craftsdragon) * Nom (Storyteller) * Stormyskies (Explorer) * Tanzanite (Guard) * Isra (Demigod) * Amaranthine (Advisor)(Shadetouched) * June (Scientist) * Night (Scholar)(Scientist)(Artist)(Craftsdragon) * Fireworks (Guard) * Bluemoon (?) (Refugee) * Camaraderie (?) (Deity)(Refugee) * Pathi (Deity) * Sagacious (Deity) Noteworthy Deceased Dragons * Sapphiremoon (Exalted) * Nightlight (Exalted) * Junio (Exalted) * December (Exalted) * Earthquake (Exalted) Other Clans (Princessfirefly's subclans and other dragons not associated with Ton Theon) * Clan Lampsi * Clan Nihil * Clan Ula * Plague Academy of Shade Chasers (PASC) * Clan Destinisia * The Haven * OtherCategory:Light Category:Ancient Lair Category:Clans